This invention relates to a mine equipped with at least one laying device for the placement of a sensor line, said at least one laying device being positioned on the top side of a housing of the mine.
Mines have been known, for example, as ballistic mines from DE 3,713,424 Cl. Such mines are ejected from missiles over the target area and righted into a more or less vertical position with the aid of righting elements which are activated only once the mine has come to rest on the ground of the terrain.
These mines, in ambush position, are to be triggered by the object to be combated (in most cases a tank); for this purpose, sensors are required, preferably at least one sensor line placed in the terrain, with an evaluating circuit in the mine. The term "sensor line" is understood to mean hereinbelow an active element or a passive element. Active elements, such as lightguide cables or piezo cables, generate a signal for triggering the mine when a vehicle rolls over them. Passive elements include lines or wires which transmit, upon contact with the vehicle to be contacted, a tensile force to a switch attached to the mine. Sensor lines are needed, in particular, in case of the so-called broad-area defense mines which, as contrasted with the classical mines, assume a position favorable for combating the target before they are triggered wherein they usually actively approach the target and preferably combat the target, e.g., vehicle, from above.
The ejection and distribution of the sensor lines must take place automatically and with high reliability. In accordance with DE 3,713,424 Cl, the ejection device or the distributing device is integrated into the housing of the mine for this purpose. In this structure, a relatively large amount of space is necessary since the device must be arranged at an angle of about 45.degree. inclined with respect to the mine axis in order to be able to eject the sensor line under this angle and thus to attain maximum range. The lower the level at which the ejection device is arranged within the mine housing, the higher must be the energy for ejection so that the sensor line can be safely ejected and distributed even through additional shrubbery present on the terrain The energy stored in a spring in accordance with DE 3,713,424 Cl is frequently inadequate for this purpose.